botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Bringers of Hope
Socius Solicitus }} Generals and saviors, the Bringers of Hope are a Cohort derived from the Warbringers Legion. They were created from veterans of the IX Legion and are commanded by the Steel Guard officers of the Legion. The Bringers of Hope are also great devotees of the Suzerainty's view of a Humanity commanded by Astartes. The Cohort has a great number of Dreadnoughts, seeing them as far superior from the normal Astartes. Many of these ancient warriors are veterans of the Warbringers and bear knowledge from their own experiences in battle, for the Cohort believes that when an Astartes is sealed in the sarcophagus of the Dreadnought, he becomes one with the mighty machine of war. History and Origins Origins: A Newborn Bastion After the creation of the Suzerainty by the Primarchs Kozja Darzalas, the Jade General and Nomus Sardauk, an earth shattering campaign was launched to conquer garrisons for their newborn empire, being them from the Imperium or Insurrectionist. One of this garrisons was the Ice World, Gorasnaya. The world was important by it’s massive quantities of resources and systems of factorums. The Invasion was orchestrated by Captain Shraak Zamil, who brought with him 1,000 other Astartes from the Grupa Stalnnoje, the Steel Troops. When they arrive at Gorasnaya, they had a view of pure Chaos, as the planet was already being assaulted by the members of the Godslayers and the Berserkers of Uran Legions. Shraak, seeing that if the Insurrectionists took this world they would get closer from invading the rest of the Suzerainty, commanded an immediately attack into both the loyalists and insurrectionists. The war that followed was devastating, but even as they faced massive odds, Shraak and the Steel Troops knowledge in siege warfare granted them a advantage in the battle. After 2 months the Steel Troops were able to discovered a large depression of the planet referred as Frjósæti. Here, Shraak established his headquarters, for it being an almost unknown region and a massive amount of blizzards covered the surface of it, making it almost unseen by the population and by enemy forces. For 8 months they fought for every inch of the planet, massive casualties were taken from all sides, but in the end the Warriors of the Suzerainty had won. After they contacted their command they discovered that this was no mere invasion, the Berserkers and the Godslayers made an incursion to many planets in the Suzerainty territory. Gorasnaya was going to be used as an easy way to invade the Suzerainty, for it being the closest planet between them and the Rift known as the Ocularis Malifica. With this information Shraak was ordered to defend this planet at all cost and prepare new defenses for all incoming attacks. Shraak followed his orders and transformed Gorasnaya into a massive frozen fortress, he sent messages for more reinforcements, but they were negated as many other planets were in much need of these. After the fortifications were finished they waited for the new incursion. But what followed wasn't a simple incursion, but two long years of war for the planet. Fortress were conqueror and retaken time and time again, the only stronghold that was never conquered by the insurrectionists was the fortress of Frjósæti, the HQ of the Bringers of Hope. If that fortress had fallen the whole battle could have been lost. The warriors that defended that place fought with ferocity against every attack made by the insurrectionists, with faith that they would never win against them. In the last days of the war for Gorasnaya, Shraak would face the architect of this invasion. Overlord Daeman Blackfire, commander of the 6th Chapter of the Berserkers of Uran. They clashed in the front lines of Ísfjall, one of the most disputed nations in the war and were the final battle for the world happened. Daeman and Shraak fought beastly against one another, blow after blow they clashed. But with every attack that one of them would made, the other would counter it, from every blow that they would struck, the other would block or dash away only to attack again. They were to equal. Shraak saw this equality and made a risky decision...he ordered a group Terminators armed with Grenade Harnesses to launch a salvo at his and the Overlord's direction. The first hesitated at the order of shelling their leader, but quickly obeyed and immediately launched a salvo at Shraak's direction. Shraak's idea was full of risks, but it worked, disorienting the foe and allowing Shraak to launch a mighty blow, heavily wounding the the Overlord and cutting clean right his arm. Hope in Eternal War: After the Scouring, after the death of Korja Darzalas, many warriors of the Warbringers lost their hope in battle. Many saw that there was no victory, only an endless and repeating cycle of death, suffering and defeat. Worlds of the Suzerainty were invaded and conquered by the traitor forces who saw this as an opportunity. The newly made Bringers of Hope, saw the weakness that spread throughout the Suzerainty and felt the horrors of what that mighty bring into the Legion. The Reclamation of Islev The Cleansing of Surt The 1st Siege of Gorasnaya The WAAAGH!!! of Warboss Drakkamaw War of Karaks The Hringas War The 2nd Siege of Gorasnaya Iron rain Crusade Notable Campaigns '- The Creation of the Bastion (051.M31-053.M31)' '- The Reclamation of Islev (059.M31-060.M31)' '- The Cleansing of Surt (065.M31)' '- The Siege of Califfas (106.M31)' '- The Hunt for Mekboss Galkol (250.M31)' '- The First Siege of Gorasnaya' '- The Invasion of Bestla' '- The Hringas War' '- The Second Siege of Gorasnaya' '- The Ironrain Crusade' '- The Cearus War' '- The War of the False Primarch (998.M32-001.M33)' Cohort Organization: Due to the Cohort bearing a lower number of members compared to the Warbringers, the Bringers of Hope are organized in a more simplistic way. The Cohort is organized in 5 centuries with each century divided in 4 companies. Legion Hierarchy: *'High Primus:' *'Primus:' *'Centurion:' *'Gnavarchus:' *'Legatus:' *'Sargent:' *'Battle-Brother:' *'Neophyte:' Specialist Formations: *'Umsanjárn:' The Umsanjárn is an unique group of warriors within the Bringers of Hope, with their primarily task being the protection of Gorasnaya and the cohort fortress of Frägalla, being each one of this mighty warriors chosen by Shraak himself. They are armed with modified Mono-molecular Bardiches, with them bearing a incorporated bolter mounted on end of the bardiche staff. *'The Ironfiends:' The Ironfiends are the armored infantry of the cohort, armored with Tartaros Pattern Dreadnought Armor, giving a good protecting to its wearer as well as a better maneuverability then most of the terminator armours. They are armed with Vostalan Axes. *'Stálstormun Terminators:' The vanguard of the Bringers of Hope, this elite squads are formed by the veterans of the cohort, with their abilities in battle only being surpassed by the Umsanjárn. This troops were clad in Cataphractii Pattern Dreadnought Armor, and armed primarily with Grenade Harnesses to aid their brothers in battle and to cause mass grenade assaults into enemy lines. Cohort Beliefs: Cohort Gene-Seed: Notable Bringers of Hope: *'High Primus Shraak Zamil, The Enforcer:' *'Forgelord Aphius' *'Primus Neavias' *'Primus Járn' *'Primus Malakai' *'Primus Weimar' *'Primus Comodus' *'Korvan Mor' *'Alexzander Nihilus' Cohort Fleet: *''The New Dawn'' (Cohort Flagship/Gorasnaya Class-Dreadnought) *''Peacekeeper'' (Battle Barge) *''Guardian of the Bastion'' (Battle Barge) *'(Bestla Class-Galleass of War)' *'(Dusk Class-Lance Cruiser)' *''Will of Steel'' (Surt Class-Heavy Assault Cruiser) *''Will of Iron'' (Surt Class-Heavy Assault Cruiser) *''Siege Maker'' (Vigil Class-Siege Frigate) *'(Sword Class-Frigate)' *''Iron Storm'' (Cobra Class-Frigate) *'(Cobra Class-Frigate)' *'(Viper Class-Destroyer)' *'(Viper Class-Destroyer)' Cohort Relics: Cohort Appearance: Cohort Colours: Cohort Badge: Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Suzerainty Category:Warbringers